SMARTY DUDE
by LightMoonDT
Summary: They are naughty, sweet & cute .They care about each other's but never forget to pull each other's leg too...lets see what they do.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends, how are you all..?...hope good.. ..mujhe bhool gaye...vaise yaad hi kab thee, right...chaliye its ok.

Lets move towards this os, this is the past version of my story "Naughty Brothers" where Duo are real brothers .

Here Duo lives with their parents , Abhijeet is 16 years old & Daya is 14 years old & they are moving for shopping with their parents...  
lets see what happened next...

SMARTY DUDE

Abhijeet & Daya were getting ready for going shopping with their parents...

Daya had already done but Abhijeet was taking so much time...Daya came in his room & found cloths were scattered all around , Abhijeet's bed was totally covered with cloths even some cloths were on floor also...Abhijeet was trying to select the best but he was looking not satisfied & mada an angry face...

Daya- kya hua Abhi...tum abhi tak ready nahi hue...kitna time late ho tum ready hone mei...are kuch bhi pahan lo...abhi agar Mom yaha aa gayi tou thumare room ki condition dekhkar shopping ka plan hi cancel na kar de..

Abhijeet(angry)- acha hi hai...vaise bhi mai inn kapdo mei shopping par nahi jana chahta...

Daya- but why...? Kya burai hai inme...itne tou ache hai...kuch bhi pahan lo tum ache hi lagoge ...ha mere se jyada tou nahi but ok ok lagoge...

Abhiheet- acha tou masti sujh rahi hai janab ko...

Daya- are Abhi mai tou bas ye kah raha tha itna mat socho.. sabhi kapde ache hai jo chahe pahan lo...aur agar confusion hai tou Mom se help le lo...dekho mere kapde Mom ne suggest kiye hai & l am looking beautiful...

Abhijeet started laughing on Daya's comment...

Abhiheet(laughing)- are Daya...boys beautiful nahi handsome lagte hai...are beautiful tou girl ke liye hota hai...

Daya(making face)- dekho Abhi dono ka meaning tou acha lagne se hai na..aur tum jyada mat bano...mai bahut acha lag raha hu..aur ye baat Maa , Papa ne bhi kaha hai mujhse...

Abhiheet came close to him & pulling his cheeks with love...

Abhijeet- are tou maine kab kaha tu acha nahi lag raha...mera chota bhai tou hai he itna pyara...

Daya- ha ab theek hai..vaise Abhi kuch bhi pahan lo sab kapde bahut ache hai..

Abhijeet- ache tou hai Daya...but l need some different...abhi tou nahi samjhega...tu chota hai na...chote bache kuch bhi pahne, ache hi lagte hai...par mai tuhjse bada hu na...l am 16 years old yaar...& l needs to be look cool...

Daya(confuse)- cool...Abhi ab tum cool kyu dikhna chahte ho...aur aise kon se kapde hote hai...aur vaise bhi hum log kisi desert mei nahi ja rahe thats why you wants to look cool...

Abhijeet smiled on Daya's innocence..

Abhijeet- tu nahi samjhega...maine kaha na abhi tu chota hai...

Daya- ha lekin itna bhi nahi ...sab samajta hu mai...aajkal tum badal se gaye ho Abhi...hamesha apne friends ke sath busy rahte ho...aur thumare vo friends hamesha mujhe chote bache ki tarah treat karte hai...(Daya crossing his arm in anger) mai bhi bada ho gaya hu samjhe...

Abhijeet- ha ho gaya hai bada magar itna bhi nahi...(slowly pat on his cheeks) rahega tu mujhsse chota hi ...samajha...

Suddenly their mother came inside the room & got shocked after watching messy condition of room...& started her scolding session...

Mother- ye sab kya hai Abhi...apne room ki kya halat bana rakhi hai...bed par floor par charo taraf sirf thumare kapde hi dikh rahe hai...aisa lag raha hai jaise mei kisi store room mei aa gayi hu , vaise hamare ghar ka store room bhi aisa nahi lagta...tumne tou room ka naksha hi change kar diya hai...kya kiya hai ye sab...

Abhijeet was standing with down head...

Abhijeet - vo...mai...(Daya interrupts)

Daya- Maa , vo Abhi ko kuch pasand hi nahi aa raha...Abhi ko aise kapde chahye jisme vo cool dikhe...

Abhijeet & his mother got shocked...  
Abhijjet looked towards Daya with shock & anger...

Mother- kya...cool dikhe ...(Maa looked to Abhijeet) ye Daya kya kah raha hai Abhi...kaise kapde chahye thume...

Abhijeet- nahi Maa...vo..vo...kuch samaj nahi aa raha thaa kya pahnu...bas issiliye vo...

Maa- isme problem kya hai...(Maa picks a silver coloured tee-shirt for Abhijeet) ye silver tee shirt bahut achi lagegi mere Abhijeet par...isse pahnkar jaldi se niche aao...we are waiting for you...(while moving out from room) room baad mei theek kar lena abhi jaldi se ready ho jao...within 5 minutes..  
And Maa completely moved out from room...

Daya- chalo Abhi ab jaldi se ready ho jao...varna hum thume chodkar chale jayenge...phir bante rahna 16 years old Mr COOL...

Abhijeet was looking him with shock plus anger & before he grabbed him, Daya quickly moved out with a sweet smile...

Abhijeet- ye chotu bahut Naughty hota ja raha hai...

Duo's Parents & Daya were ready to go ...Duo's father while checking his wallet...

Papa- ye Abhijeet bhi na...aajkal bacho ka taste kitna badal gaya hai..

Maa- ha vo you hai...ab Apne ladle ko hi dekh lo ...itne kapde bhare pade hai lekin Ladle ko kuch pasand aaye tab na...

Daya- Papa vaise mai kaisa lag raha hu...?

Papa(lovingly)- hamara Daya tou hamesha hi bahut pyara lagta hai bilkul guude jaisa...

Abhijeet was coming towards them & after hearing this started laughing...

Abhijeet(laughing)- you are right Papa...hamara Daya bilkul chota sa gudda hi dikhta hai...

Maa- Abhijeet tou isme itni hasne wali kya baat hai...

Abhijeet- kuch nahi ..vo bas aise hi...

Maa- acha vo sab chodo pahle hi hum late hai...(looked him keenly) aur dekho inn kapdo mei kitne ache lag raho ho tum...

Papa- chalo agar ab sab ready hai tou chale ...

All moved out from house while moving Abhijeet teased Daya with...

Abhijeet- oye chote guude, paidal chalega ya goud mei uthau...

Daya made a cute angry face & complained to their mother...

Daya- Maa...dekho ye Abhi mujhe chida raha hai...

Maa(strictly)- Abhijeet...no more shararat...ab agar Chote ko tang kiya tou dekhna...

Abhijeet & their Father started laughing on that term "Chote"

Daya(angry)- Maa...aap meri side ho ya Bhai ki...aur Papa aap bhi mujh par hass rahe hai...

Papa- are mai kaha hass raha hu...vo tou ye Bada gudda mujhe hasa raha hai...

Now its Daya's turn to tease Abhijeet..

Daya- lo Abhi ab tou thume bhi Gudda kah diya Papa ne ...ab bolo...

Abhiheet- bolna kya hai Daya...shyad tumne theek se suna nahi ...Papa ne mujhe bada Gudda kaha ...means tum chote hi rahoge...samjhe chote baby...

Daya made a sad face & move to their Mother...

Daya- Maa...dekho na Abhi mujhe tang kar raga hai...

Maa- now its enough Abhi...chalo ab sab chupchap car mei betho...

Daya(angry)- mai Abhi ke sath nahi bathuga...

Abhijeet- oh...Papa lagta hai Daya ko goud mei bath kar jana hai...chota baby jo hai...

Daya gave a light slap on his head...  
Daya- mai koi baby vaby nahi hu...understand that...

Abhiheet-Maa dekho mar raha hai mujhe...

Papa- bas karo Abhijeet ab Daya ko tang nahi karna...ok...

Abhiheet(sad face)- ok Papa...

They all sat in car...Duo's parents sat in front & our naughty Duo sat in back seat...Daya was still angry on Abhijeet & didn't talk him in whole journey...

They reached mall & started their shopping...after some time Duo's parents moved to jewelry section ...

Abhijeet- Maa hum vaha kya karege...plz aap log jaye..

Daya- mai apke sath jaunga Maa...

Maa- Daya...abhi bhi naraj ho Abhijeet se...are beta vo tou mazak kar raha tha...chalo tum dono jao aur enjoy karo...but after 30 minutes we will meet here...ok...

Papa- ha jao...game vame khelo...ice-cream khao but you have only 30 minutes...aur Daya apne bade bhai ke sath hi rahna...

Daya(sadly)- je Papa...

Abhijeet- are smile tou kar de...chal thuje teri pasand ki ice-cream khilata hu...aur khud bhi vahi khauga...as a punishment...ab khush...

Papa gave a side hug to Daya & he smiled with...

Daya- double punishment dunga...manjoor...

All laughed on it...

Abhijeet- theek hai, Sarkar...ab tou chaliye...

Duo moved from there...

Duo was enjoying in mall, Abhijeet purchased some chocolates for Daya & after enjoying ice-cream & juice of Daya's choice they moved back to their parents but on the way some one called Abhijeet...

Girl- hello Abhijeet...what are you doing here..?

Abhijeet(smile)- hi... Anjali...what a pleasant surprise...& BDW hum yaha shopping ke liye aaye the...aur tum..

Anjali- friends ke sath , for shopping & all that...

Daya(shock)- friends ke sath...Parents nahi aaye...

Anjali- Daya tum bhi na...tum abhi chote ho, thats why you needs parents everywhere...Abhijeet aur mai tou kitni baar yaha aaye hai...vo bhi (stressed on word) akele...

Daya looked towards Abhijeet , who was busy in observing the floor...

Daya- Abhi...ye..

Abhijeet looked towards Daya & trying to divert his mind...  
Abhijeet- just leave it yaar...(looking towards Anjali) tum bhi na Anjali kya topic lekar bath gayi...

Anjali- vo Abhijeet ...can you plz come with me...?

Abhijeet looked towards Daya, who was looking him with suspicious eyes...  
Abhijeet- vo...Daya tu yahi ruk mai abhi aaya...

Daya(strict)- come fast...Maa Papa are waiting for us...

Abhijeet & Anjali moved to other side...

Daya(slowly murmur)- ye Anjali bhi na...pata nahi Abhi ko kya ho jata hai,mujhe tou ye bilkul pasand nahi...hm..

On other side...

Anjali(angry)- problem kya hai Abhijeet...kal maine thume us Shruti ke sath dekha thaa, tution se bahar aate hue...kahi tution mei kou aur girlfriend tou nahi hai...

Abhijeet- Anjali tum bhi na...ye baat puchne ke liye yaha layi ho...Daya kya soch raha hoga...

Anjali- soch tou mai rahi hu...kahi tumahri koi aur girlfriend tou nahi...

Abhijeet- no yaar...aisa kuch nahi hai...  
Anjali- than prove it...

Abhijeet(shock)- what...

Anjali came close to him, put her hands on his shoulders ...

Daya- ye abhi tak aaya kyu nahi...vaha Maa Papa wait kar rahe honge...ye Bhai bhi na...dekhta hu kaha hai...

Daya was searching them & came in that area , no one was there except them he was looking them with shock...  
Daya- ye kya ho raha hai...

Both of them got shocked...Abhijeet jerked her & tried to clear himself..

Abhijeet- vo...vo...Da...Daya hum vo...

Daya- tum kya...

Anjali- kuch nahi Daya ... mai tou bas aise hi ..Abhijeet se kuch baat karni aayi thee bas..

Anjali looked towards Abhijeet ...

Anjali- bye Abhijeet...see you soon...

Abhijeet came close to Daya & tried to behave normally...

Abhijeet- chal yaar Daya time waste mat kar...Maa Papa hamara wait kar rahe honge...

Daya- ha chalo...(again in investigative tone) vaise Abhi tum log yaha kya kar rahe thee...

Abhijeet- kuch bhi tou nahi...

Daya- tou phir vo thumare sath aise kyu khadi thee...

Abhijeet(strict) - tu bhi Daya, abhi itna bada nahi hua hai...kya CID walo ki tarah puch-tach kar raha hai...vo bas meri friend hai...

Daya(teasing him with smile) - ha...ha...vo Anjali school ki friend hai, Shruti tution ki friend hai...Maya pados ki friend hai...kitni sari friends hai na Abhi...vaise itni hi hai , ya aur bhi hai...thumari friend...ya kahu girlfriends...

Abhijeet(strict)- Daya...aaj kal tou class mei yahi sab padhta hai kya... girlfriend ka meaning bhi pata hai...kab se ek hi baat bole ja raha hai...

Daya- ha bhai ab tou tum yahi kahoge..vaise ab mujhe samajh mei aa raha hai ki ye daily aapki choice kaise change ho jati hai...Cool dikhna hai na...now, l get it whats the reason behind that...

Abhijeet- dekh Daya jyada smart mat ban aisa kuch nahi hai, jaisa tu soch raha hai...& move fast we are getting late...

Daya smiled on his brother & Duo reached to their parents...

Maa- kaha rah gaye tum dono...kab se wait kar rahe hai...

Daya- are Maa vo Abhi ko uski friend mil gayi thee..

Abhijeet looked Daya with anger...

Papa- friend...kon thee Abhijeet ...?

Abhijjet-Papa, vo bas ek school friend thee ...

Maa-chalo jo bhi thee...hame laga kahi tum rasta tou nahi bhool gaye...mall mei aksar log confuse ho jate hai..

Daya tried to trap Abhijeet so said...

Daya- are nahi Maa...Abhi tou bahut baar yaha aaya hai , apni friends ke sath vo bhi akele...

Abhijeet was looking him with shock plus pleading eyes like requesting him for not to open his secret infront of their parents...

Maa- kya...ye Daya kya kah raha hai Abhijeet...?

Abhijeet(tried to hide his scare)- vo tou aise hi kah raha hai Maa...(looing towards Daya & said in requesting tone) hai na Daya...

Daya was enjoying his condition...

Daya- ha Maa , mai tou mazk kar raha thaa ...vaise bhi Abhi tou mujhse bada hai ..Abhi ke hote hue hum confuse kaise ho sakte the..vo tou bas iski friend ki vajah se late ho gaye...varna Abhi tou itna kuch janta hai ki aap bhi shocked ho jayege sun kar...

Papa- acha ...iska matlab hamara Abhijeet sach mai bada ho gaya hai ab...kyu Abhijeet...

Daya- ha Papa aur vo tou ...

Abhijeet interrupts between Daya to save himself...

Abhijeet- Daya ab meri tarif band bhi kar & (trying to divert his mind) you know, mere paas bahut sari chocolates hai , tujhe padand hai na...

Daya understood his trick so tried to get more benefit..

Daya- ha pasand tou hai...par mujhe thumara computer bhi chahye tha Abhi...vo mera kuch problem kar raha tha tou...

Abhijeet(slowly)- ha sab samajhta hu mai..

suddenly Daya's eyes fall on a girl who was standing close to a boy , keeping her both hands on his shoulders...

Daya made Abhijeet look towards that couple & said with naughty smile...  
Daya- Anjali bhi aise hi khadi thee na...  
Abhijeet looked him with scare...(Daya continued) mai to chota hu, issliye mujhe tou kuh pata nahi..l think l should ask to Maa...&  
Daya turned towards their Mother...& before Daya open his mouth , Abhijeet interrupts in anger...

Abhijeet(angry)- Dayaaaaa...

Duo started running in mall & their parents looking them with confusion..

Maa- Ye Abhijeet Daya ke piche kyu bhaag raha hai...?

Papa(smile)- lagta hai...Daya ne Abhijeet ke hisse ki Chocolate bhi khaa li...  
Duo's parents smiled on their lovely sons...  
Maa(smile)- abhi bhi chote bacho ki tarah ladte hai...

Abhijeet- Daya ...ab tou , tu gaya..  
Daya(laughing)- pahle pakad tou lo Mr Cool...

Abhijeet(angry)- Dayaaaaaa...

...  
THE END.

I know , not good but dil kiya tou likh dala...now you tell me apko kaisa laga..? Thanku.

STAY HAPPY.


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY HOLI Dear Friends...May this Holi fill colours of happiness in your life...

 **Thanku so much friends, who reviewed on last chap...**

Hina481, Daya's lover, Salja. Shalu, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, Sree, Nilisha, Rapunzel313, Duo's girl Srija, luv duo nd purviDA95, DA95, Deepthi , Duo's pari, & Guest...Thanku so much.,

GD- Thanku so much for review..Take care Dada.

Mehul410- you wanted me to continue it, so here it is ...hope u'll like it. Thanku so much.

Priya & guest- Sorry for not updating NAUGHTY BROTHERS but i will update it soon..Thanku so much for your review.

Abhina- Sorry dear for not updating Unknown Shadow...but i will update it soon..hope u are not angry now...meet u soon with update of ' Unknown shadow'...Take care dear.

Friends in lst chap you read Duo went for shopping with their parents..

The all shopping they did for the marriage of Duo's cousin Abhinav ...Next day they all were getting ready for going in marriage ...Lets see what happened next...

 **SMARTY DUDE- 2**

 **Morning 8 am...**

The whole house were echoing with different voices...

Man(to his wife)-are tumne sab jewelry aur gifts tou rakh liya na...

Lady- ha...ha...sab rakh liya hai...aap bass jaldi se ready ho jaiye...we are already late...evening tak vaha pauchna thaa ...lekin lagta hai raat hi ho jayegi...

Man- are tensiom mat lo...hum time se pahuch jayenge...

Suddenly they heard a loud voice ..

Man- lo ho gaya kaam...ab dekho thumare ladle ko kya hua hai...kyu itni jor se chilla raha hai...jao dekho jakar..

Lady- ye dono kabhi shanti se koi kaam nahi kar sakte...mai jakar dekhti hu, kya problem hai ,tab tak aap ready ho jaye...

Again they heard a loud noise...

Man- - are ab jaldi jakar dekho...ye dono itna shor kyu macha rahe hai...

Lady moved towards the noise & enterned in a room & jerked her head with disappointment after watching her both sons who were busy in fighting...Abhijeet was trying to snatch something from Daya, who was teasing Abhijeet with that thing...

Abhijeet(angry)- Daya. ..dekh jaldi se vo photograph mujhe vapas kar de varna...

Daya(laughing)- varna kya... kya karoge tum...

Daya's attitude raise an anger bar of Abhijeet. ..

Abhijeet(angry)- dekh Daya...jyada mat ban aur jaldi se meri photograph vapas kar...

Daya- ha ...ha...iss photograph mei thumari special friend jo hai...

Abhijeet- Daya ,stop this nonsense...aisa kuch nahi hai...

Daya(laughing)- ohhh...then why are you so restless for this...?...bolo...

& Daya start running in room...

Abhijeet (ran behind Daya with) - abhi batata hu thujhe, now no one can save you from my hands...

Now Duo were running in room without noticed their Mother, who was standing there & looking them with anger & disappointment...

Maa- Abhijeet...Daya...ye kya lagya hua hai...(Duo looked towards their Mother & stop running instantly)

Maa(angry)- whar is this...? Kab se dekh rahi hu tum dono ko...hame jaldi nikalna hai aur tum dono ab tak ready bhi nahi hue...pura ghar sar par utha rakha hai...kitna shor macha rahe ho tum dono ...aur kiss baat par fighting kar rahe thee...

Abhijhet replied instantly in complaining tone...

Abhijeet- Maa ye Daya mujhe disturb kar raha hai...dekhye mere room mei aakar meri cheezo ko ched raha hai...plz isse kahiye mujhe disturb na kare aur apne room mei jakar ready ho...

Daya made an innocent face like a baby..

Daya- Maa ye Abhi jhoot bol raha hai. Mai isko disturb karne nahi aaya tha...mai tou bas ye photograph dene aaya thaa, galti se mere room mei aa gayi thee aur dekhye Abhi mujh par chilla raha hai...

Maa- acha ji tou aapne kuch bhi nahi kiya...

Abhijeet-Maa ye jhoot bol raha hai...

Maa- Abhijeet wait...l am talking to Daya na ...you just keep quiet...

Abhijeet shut his mouth & looked towards Daya like an angry bird..

Maa- ha Daya...tou tumne kuch nahi kiya...

Daya(innocently)- nahi Maa...

Maa- Daya jhoot mat bolo l know ki tum Abhi ko disturb kar rahe thee ...maine dekha hai tum vo photo lekar bhaag rahe thee room mei..

Daya- Maa vo...

Maa- stop it now...mujhe kuch nahi sunana...tum dono ki hi galti hai jab dekho ladte rahte ho...maine soch liya hai , ab iska sirf ek hi solution hai...Abhijeet ko next session mei Hostel mei bhejhna hi theek rahega...alag rahoge tou acha hoga dona ke liye...

Duo were shocked to hear that & instantly said together...

Duo- Nooo ...

Duo looked towards each other...

Daya- l am sorry Maa...ab aisa nahi hoga aap plz Abhi ko hostel mat bhejhna...

Abhijeet- sorry Maa ...mai ab Daya se fighting nahi karunga...plz hostel nahi...

Maa- theek hai theek hai..ab itna serious face babane ki zarrorat nahi hai...janti hu mai tum dono ko... dono acting mei master ho...chalo ab no more shararat jaldi se ready ho jao...we are already late...you both have only 10 minutes...so do it fast...

Duo together - yes Mom...

Mother moved out from room ...

Maa(murmur)- ye dono bhi na...na lade bina rah sakte hai, na ek dusre se dur rah sakte hai...hmmm...

Daya- Chalo Abhi we have only 20 minutes...

Abhijeet pat on his head...

Abhiheet- hey bagwaan ...Daya 20 nahi we have only 10 minutes...tujhe phir se dant khane ka man kar raha hai , tou tu jo chahe kar , mera time waste mat kar...tere karan mera pahle hi bahut time waste ho chuka hai..

Daya- ohh...tou maine thumare time waste kiya hai...you should say thanks to me...

Abhijeet(shock)- are ab tera thanks kis kushi mei kahu...mera time waste karne ke liye...

Daya- je nahi...vo issliye kyuki maine Maa ko thumari girlfriend ke bare mei nahi bataya varna aaj tou thumari bahut achi class lag jati, hai na...

Abhijeet(angry)- dekh Daya jyada bakwass mat kar...meri koi girlfriend nahi hai...par lagta hai teri koi girlfriend jarror hai issliye jab dekho bass yahi baat gumati rahti hai tere dimaag mei...

Daya- Abhi mai inn sab ke liye chota hu na...tumne hi tou kaha thaa...

Abhijeet- tou phir chota hi rah, jyada kisi ke samne chonch kholne ki jarrorat nahi hai...aur ab ye photograph vapas kar...

Daya giving back photograph to Abhijeet...

Daya - vaise Abhi iss photo mei jo ladki hai vo thumari girlfriend hai na...

Abhijeet (angry)- Daya...ye hamari class ki group photograph hai...issme class ki sabhi girls hai, ab tou kya sabko meri girlfriends samajhta hai...

Daya- mai tou vo...

Suddenly they heard their Mother's voice ...

Maa- Abhijeet , Daya kya kar rahe ho tum log...jaldi se ready ho jao varna marriage mei jane ka plan cancel...

Duo looked towards each other with shock & instantly they both went to get ready...after some time all dressed up & came out from house with their belongings...Mother locked home..

Maa- Chalo ab jaldi karo sab log, pahle hi late ho rahe hai...

Papa- Abhijeet, Daya tumne apna sab samaan rakh liya hai na...

Abhijeet- yes Papa...all done...

Daya was busy in checking his bag...

Maa- kya hua Daya...ab kya dekh rahe ho...kuch rah gaya hai kya...

Daya- Maa vo mere chips aur chocolate tou rakh liye hai na...

Abhijeet & Papa were smiled on their Chotu's sweet query...

Abhijeet- are Daya sab rakh liya hai...aur agar kuch aur bhi need ho tou baad mei le lenge ..kyu Papa...

Papa gave a side hug to Daya

Papa- Are tumahri Maa ne sab rakh hai beta (caressing his hair) itni tension mat le...aur bhi kuch rakhna hai kya apne Chote ke liye...

Daya(making an irritated face)- kya Papa sare baal kharab kar diye...

Abhiheet(naughty)- Papa aap bhi na ...you don't know Daya ko marriage mei sabse jyada handsome lagna hai...

Daya making a cute angry face & complained to their mother..

Daya- Maa..dekho ye Abhi phir se mujhe tang kar raha hai...

Maa- Abhijeet tum log phir se ladne lage...

Abhijeet- Maa mai tou bas...vo...

Maa- Abhijeet no need to explain...hum log pahle hi bahut late ho rahe hai aur upar se tum dono jab dekho ladte rahte ho...chalo ab jaldi sab Car mei batho...

All sat in car & car move towards their destination...

In the way ..Daya opened a packet of potato chips...

Daya was busy in eating chips & offered to Abhijeet ...

Daya- Abhi...chips khaoge...bahut tasty hai...

Abhijeet- no thanks...aur Daya itne potato chips mat khaya kar...mote ho jayega aur phir (pulling his cheeks) hum tujhe sirf Chotu nahi Fluppy Chotu bulaya karenge...

Daya- ha ha tum tou aisa kahoge hi...tum karte raho dieting , i don't need it...thume slim trim jo rahna hai, girlfriends ko impress karne ke liye...

Abhijeet- Daya bahut bolne laga hai tu...keep shut your mouth & concentrate on your potato chips...

Daya got busy in eating with naughty smiling face...

 **After 6 hour they reached their destination...**

A huge beautifully decorated house...some people came out & welcomed all of them with smiling faces...Duo's parente got busy with other elders & Duo were enjoying the company of their cousins & their friends...The group of boys were enjoying delicious food & pulling each other's leg...Abhijeet was taking so much interest in their cousin's talks bcz they all were of same age but Daya was little silent as he was the youngest among all of them...

Akshay- Abhijeet kuch saal pahle Mama ji ki marriage mei mile the..tab tou tum bahut chote thee aur ab dekho hamara little champ kitna handsome lag raha hai...

Abhijjet(shy)- kya Akshay bhaiya aap bhi...

Akshay- oh...tou hamara handsome bhai sarmata bhi hai...(looking towards Daya) aur hamara Chotu kaisa hai...

Daya- kya Bhaiya..mai bhi bada ho gaya hu...plz mujhe Chotu mat kahiye..

Akshay- ohh...sorry my sweet little bro...but ye tou sach hai ki tum yaha sabse chote ho...

Abhijjet (naughty)- bhaiya aap bhi kis se kah rahe hai...no use of it...hamare Chotu Daya ko bada banne ka fever ho gaya hai ...isse Chotu mat kahiye varna abhi balloon ke jaisa muh ho jayega gusse mei.. All cousins started laughing on it & Daya got more angry on Abhijeet...

Daya- mai yaha se ja raha hu, vaise bhi mere yaha aap sab bado(elders) ke bich koi kaam nahi hai...

& Daya moved out from there in anger..

Akshay-are Daya sun tou...(turn towards Abhijeet) ye kya kiya Abhijeet..kar diya na mere Daya ko naaraj...

Abhijeet- are Akshay bhaiya aap bhi na...don't take it serious...you know ye Daya mujhse har 2 minute mei naaraj ho jata hai..aur phir thodi der mei khud vapas aa jata hai...

Akshay- very bad Abhijeet.. iss tarah Chotu ko tang nahi karte...

Abhijeet- bhaiya vo thodi der mei khud vapas aa jayega ...aap uski tension mat lijiye...aap vo kuch plan ke bare mei bata rahe thee...

Sameer- are ha Bhai...vo Abhinav bhaiya aur unke friends ka special welcome jo karna hai...

Akshay- are ha.. Abhinav ka tou great welcome karna hi padega...finally hamare big bro Dulhe jo banne wale hai...don't worry...l have already made a plan for that...

Abhijeet- Akshay bhaiya, lekin Abhinav Bhaiya hai kaha...? unki shaadi hai aur vo khud hi gayab hai..

Sameer- Abhijeet, Abhinav bhaiya apne friends ke sath bahar gaye hai...thodi der mei aa jayenge..tab tak hum unke welcome ka plan tou bana le..

Akshay- ha plan tou ready hai, bas ab sab apne apne kaam par lag jao...

(Akshay, Sameer & Abhinav were cousin brother of Duo...Akshay 18 years old, Sameer 17 years old & Abhinav 24 years old..)

And all boys were got busy to execute their plan for doing a special welcome of their bro Abhinav & his friends...

All elders were busy in marriage preparations & kids were busy in selecting dress , teasing & making different plans for enjoying the function...Daya went to his Mother in angry mood...

Daya- Maa...

Maa- are kya hua mere Daya ko...ye muh kyu phula rakha hai...aur ye Abhi kaha hai...

Daya- hoga apne dusre bhaiyo ke saath...meri tou koi parwah hi nahi hai...jab dekho mujhe Chota hi samajta hai...yaha aakar mujhe bhul hi gaya hai...

Maa- Daya...beta yaha aur bhi tou log hai..dekho thumare kitne sare cousins hai...join them...why are you bored...? ... ya phir mere Daya ko sirf Abhijeet hi chahye...kyu...

Daya- kya Maa...aisa kuch nahi hai...mai Abhi ke bina bhi enjoy kar sakta hu...agar vo dusro ke sath kush hai tou mai bhi apne friends ke sath enjoy karunga aur vo mujhe baar baar Chotu bhi nahi bulayenge...

Mother gave a sweet smile on her younger son's innocence...

Maa- acha theek hai...aur suno thume Ravi doond raha thaa...

(Ravi was Abhinav's younger brother.)

Daya(confuse)- Ravi...(suddenly remind him & shout in happiness) are Ravi...kaha hai Maa vo...

suddenly he heard a voice from behind...& Daya turned back...

Ravi- haii Daya... whats up bro...

Daya(moving towards him in happiness)- Ravi tum...

They hugged each other...

Daya (after seperating) - Ravi kitne weak lag rahe ho tum...

Ravi- are mai weak nahi, tu mota ho gaya hai...

& both of them start laughing...

Ravi- Abhijeet kaha hai...

Daya- Abhi..yar vo tou kuch jyada hi bada ho gaya hai...ab vo hum jaise bacho ki company enjoy nahi karta ...

Ravi(surprise)- kya kah rahe ho...pahle tou Abhijeet sirf hamare saath hi khelta thaa...

Daya- are vo bada jo ho gaya hai...handsome boy...ab uske interest bhi change ho gaye hai ...

Ravi(smile)- lagta hai vo Akshay bhaiya ke saath hai...

Daya- ha...ab vo humari company kaha enjoy karega...hume tou ab vo bacha samajta hai...kahta hai , mai chota hu uski baate samajne ke liye..

Ravi- Daya...Abhijeet ko enjoy karne do..chalo hum log kuch khate hai...l am feeling hungry yaar...

Daya- why not Ravi...vaise mujhe bhi ice-cream khani hai...

Both of them moved for doing some pet-pooja...

 **On other side..**

Abhijeet were busy with his cousins & their friends to set crackers in corridor for welcome of Dulhe Raja & his friends...

Sameer- wow..bro ab maza aayega...jaise hi wo log enter karenge hum ye crackers jala denge phir dekhna bachare shocked ho jayenge aise welcome se...

Akshay- do you remember...? last time unhone hume bhi aise hi surprise kar diya thaa...this time we will give them a surprise...

Abhijeet- Akshay bhaiya bahut maza aayega aur phir mai Abhinav baiya se apna gift bhi lunga...last time tou vo bach gaye thee, but this time bina liye picha nahi chodne wala...

Akshay(smile)- are Abhijeet le lena jo tujhe lena hai...but now focus on our plan...iss baar hum unhe ache se surprise kar denge...(looking towards all) ok ..sabko apni duty pata hai na...

all boys nodded in affirmative...

Akshay- Abhijjet tum balcony mei khade ho jao aur jaise hi Abhinav aur uske friends enter ho.. hame signal de dena...aur Sameer tum crackers mei fire laga dena...ok...(both nodded)

all took their positions...

 **On other side**

Daya & Ravi were enjoying their ice-creams...

Daya- pata nahi ye Abhi kya kar raha hoga...

Ravi- are vo Akshay bhaiya , Sameer aur unke friends ka saath busy hoga...you concentrate on your ice-cream...

Daya(thinking)- Abhi mere bina enjoy kar raha hoga...ek baar samne tou aaye baat bhi nahi karunga...kya samajta hai khud ko...hmm...

Ravi- are kya hua Daya ...kaha kho gaye...

Daya- Ravi chal ek baar dekhte hai...ye log kya plan kar rahe hai...

Ravi(smile)- are Daya clear bol na...Abhijeet ko miss kar raha hai...

Daya(hiding his eyes)- are nahi mai tou bas aise hi ek baar dekhna chahta thaa...ki ye sab kar kya rahe hai...

Ravi- sabhi elders shaadi ki preparation mei busy hai..hum yaha ice-cream enjoy kar rahe hai...aur vaha Abhijeet, Akshay bhaiya aur baki sab ke saath kisi aur kaam mei busy hoga...ab sab log marriage enjoy karne hi tou aaye hai...

Daya- ha vo sab tou theek hai but...l want to know...what are they doing now...?

Ravi- acha baba chal...pata nahi abhi vo sab kaha honge...

both moved from their to find Abhijeet & party...

 **On other side...**

Abhinav & his friends came & moved towards corridor...Abhijeet saw them & gave a signal to others...Sameer got the signal & he set fire to crackers...suddenly Abhijeet saw Daya & Ravi were coming towards crackers...

Abhijeet got tensed & shout to save Daya..on Hearing his voice Daya & Ravi became alert & looking Abhijeet , who was calling Daya's name from balcony & running towards them, suddenly his leg got slipped & he fall down from stairs , Daya & Ravi ran towards him but at the same time, loud sound & bright light of crackers forced them to move back ...after some time when smoke got clear they find Abhijeet was lying in corridor with closed eyes...Akshay & Sameer ran towards Abhijeet, Abhinav looking shocked & moved for help of Akshay & Sameer ...Daya was looking his bro without blinking his eyes...Ravi jerked him...Daya comes in senses & shout...

Daya- Abhiiii...

...

Don't know, you'll like it or not...& sorry for mistakes.

 **STAY HAPPY.**


End file.
